A Bailarina
by toxcstylesz
Summary: O que você faria se sua vida estivesse em risco? Gigi Hadid é uma talentosa bailarina que paga as contas como garçonete de uma boate de stripper. Empurrada até as últimas consequências depois de se descobrir doente, ela se torna uma dançarina no local. É lá que ela conhece o sexy e misterioso Zayn Malik e se torna mais uma peça do plano de vingança do milionário. Copyright


_**Zayn**_

Beatriz e eu éramos um casal destinado a dar certo, mas não foi o que aconteceu. A conheci um dia quando tinha 15 anos e fiquei completamente apaixonado por aquela garota sorridente. Filha do sócio do meu pai, James, fomos obrigados a passar muito tempo juntos. Amizade virou namoro que virou casamento. Ela foi meu primeiro beijo, minha primeira transa, meu primeiro amor. Vivíamos o doce sonho das famílias com dinheiro: dois herdeiros que se apaixonaram cedo e casaram aos 18, com toda a vida pela frente.

Entre minha faculdade e a dela seguimos até que Beatriz se quebrou. Ela sempre me disse que eu, como um homem, nunca entenderia o que ela passava sendo uma mulher negra tentando ser médica em uma universidade privilegiada lotada de preconceituosos. Nunca entendi realmente, principalmente quando o ódio subia na minha garganta das histórias que ela foi obrigada a viver enquanto crescia. Quando chegou na escola médica, Beatriz se transformou tentando se provar para os colegas e professores. Ela queria ser a primeira da turma e a pessoa que sairia melhor, mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Enquanto eu trabalhava com meu pai e ia a faculdade, mal via minha esposa que vivia a base de estimulantes. Não me perdoo por não ter percebido mais cedo. Beatriz se entupia de remédios para aumentar o rendimento e a noite tomava calmantes para dormir.

Ela me dizia que era cansaço e eu acreditava, porque não queria reclamar da falta de atenção com o nosso casamento quando sabia que iria ser assim. Então um dia a encontrei grogue no sofá de casa e ela me confessou que tinha tomado calmantes, mas que só tinha acontecido naquela vez. Não vou mentir, como todo adolescente de família rica, tinha acesso fácil a todo tipo de coisa, experimentei drogas e bebi até desmaiar antes de fazer 18 anos, então achei normal Beatriz tentar resolver seu problema com comprimidos. Isso voltou a acontecer três vezes até eu colocá-la contra a parede e descobrir que ela era viciada. Eu era um marido de merda que deixou a esposa se tornar uma drogada porque não reparou, e, mesmo vendo ela cada dia se tornando apenas a casca da mulher que conhecia, não fiz muita coisa. Beatriz começou com estimulantes, calmantes e misturava tudo com bebida e cocaína. Ela já não ia mais as aulas e esperava eu sair para começar seu "ritual". Isso garantia que na hora que eu chegasse, ela já não tivesse tão alta a ponto de alguém perceber, mas que ajudasse ela a passar mais um dia.

Essa é a razão porque estou nesses corredores nesse momento. Depois de uma temporada de três meses em uma clínica de reabilitação, Beatriz estava de volta. Algo nela parecia quebrado e me sentia preso, principalmente depois de tanto tempo longe. Amava aquela mulher com loucura, mas não queria mais estar com ela, não era a pessoa que conheci e me sentia culpado por me sentir assim. Então, depois de duas semanas em casa vagando como um fantasma e mal falando três palavras, ela sumiu. Tanto eu como James sabíamos o que ela foi buscar fora de casa, mas não sabíamos exatamente onde encontrar Beatriz. Demorou dois dias para receber a dica de onde ela estava, e contra todos os conselhos, fui buscá-la sozinho. Nesse lado da Califórnia, existem muitas boates, mas nunca iria imaginar que encontraria minha menina sorridente dentro de uma delas. Ela tinha ido conseguir cocaína e não saiu mais de lá, o que desconfio, era o jeito de pagar o produto porque ela não tinha dinheiro. Estava aterrorizado com o que podiam ter feito com ela.

— Você não pode entrar aí – disse um cara grande na porta do local decadente. As paredes eram amareladas nas partes claras com um estranho marrom gordurento em todo o resto.

— Eu só vim buscar uma pessoa. Eu pego e saio.

— Porra nenhuma, mauricinho. Você sai ou furo seu cérebro, pode ser? – Então ele me apontou uma arma e não tive reação. Era a primeira vez que via uma de perto, mas eu era um homem em uma missão e não queria desistir tão fácil.

— Me ajuda nisso. Pego a garota e saio... – eu disse levantando os braços em rendição. Meu plano B era chamar a polícia, mas não seria agradável.

— Já falei, moleque. Segue seu rumo. Se a garota está aqui, é porque ela quer – ele engatilhou e apontou para mim – vou ter que falar de nov... - Cannon! Ajuda aqui, a porra da garota está sujando tudo. Cannon correu e fui atrás porque tinha um sexto sentido sobre quem era "a garota".

Quando entrei no cômodo, o homem estava com o pau para fora da calça e Beatriz estava caída em sua frente, se debatendo no chão e tentando respirar. Ela tinha espuma saindo de sua boca e seu vômito estava por toda parte, incluindo no homem, que tentava se limpar enquanto ignorava completamente a mulher a seus pés.

— Essa merda do Hadid estava forte demais, avisei para putinha e ela quis mesmo assim... – o homem disse para Cannon. Aproveitei a cena e ignorando os dois, peguei Beatriz no colo e sai direto para o hospital. Apesar dos gritos do leão de chácara, tinha um objetivo. Não sabia exatamente o que fazer com ela, mas era melhor do que esperar atendimento dentro daquele lugar. Os espasmos tinham parado quando alcancei meu carro e rezei em silêncio enquanto colocava ela deitava no banco de trás. Parei no primeiro hospital que vi e entrei como louco na emergência. Eles a levaram para dentro enquanto esperei. Na meia hora seguinte, me tornei viúvo aos 23 anos, e tudo que tinha para aplacar minha ira pela nossa história interrompida era um nome: "Hadid".


End file.
